Me, Myself and I
by Unstopable.Incredible.Clover
Summary: Max, Nudge and Ella are triplets who moved to France from Arizona five years ago. Now, they are finally back with their dad coaching basketball at the local high school in their hometown. They discover a lot has changed but, not necessarily for the better. When they try to improve their town they discover that change isn't always welcome. FAX! EGGY! NAZZY! Rated T for T rated stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Me, Myself and I**

**Chapter 1**

**MAX POV**

I walked off the plane at the international airport in Phoenix, Arizona. My sisters and I are fraternal triplets with surprisingly different coloring. Ella looks Hispanic just like our mom, with dark brown hair and mildly tan skin; while I look much more French American I like my dad. I have dirty blonde hair with slightly tanned tone to my skin. Nudge though, is like dad and mom combined with her dark brown hair and perfectly tanned skin, she is by far a glowing person, inside and out.

We have just come back from living in France my dad was hired to be a basketball coach for the most reputable rec center in France. But, due to the recent economic problems not enough people signed up for Basketball this year so he was laid off. My mom had been working from home with her veterinarian company, as a consultant; so she suggested moving back to Arizona so she could get back to hands on work and since we didn't have any ties in France except some relatives who we don't visit often.

I remember this town, South Mountain, it is our hometown and we left it five years ago. It was devastating; I left my best friend in the whole wide world, Fang. Fang's brothers Iggy (older) and Gazzy (younger) were part of our group with Ella and Nudge. I'm excited to see them again we haven't talked to them in years and with us being sophomores in high school I would really like to start off knowing some people.

When we see the house, it is like a dream house the ones you only see in movies. It has a white picket fence with a two-story open floor plan and colonial brick coating on all four sides. Ella and Nudge start squealing uncontrollably.

"OMG! Mom, Dad! How did you get it? I call my room!" They both took off running. I wondered how they knew which rooms were theirs, when it dawned on me. This was our old house. This was our old house! Before I knew it, I was running upstairs right behind my sisters to my old blue shades themed room. It looked exactly the same as I remembered it.

"Girls! Come down and help us move in the boxes, and then you can decorate your rooms." My dad calls from the family room. We all come charging down the stairs and begin our torturous hours of moving in.

~Time Skip~

I hang the last picture frame of me and my sisters on the beaches of Normandy from last year's summer vacation. And… done! My room has every wall a different color ranging from cerulean blue to navy blue. I had a desk with all knew school supplies for school tomorrow and my old guitar on its stand; the shelves are full of all my volleyball trophies from the tournaments in France and all over Europe I went to, they are displayed proudly. I went into Ella's room where she displayed all sorts of pinks and soft purples like a total girly girl. I didn't see any clothes on the floor though; I'm surprised she even fit all of them in her closet and dresser.

When I entered Nudge's room it felt like walking into a peaceful rain forest. She loves animals, so she put animal pictures all over her deep blue and forest green walls. I hear the oven beep from down stairs signaling that it was dinner time, and based on the smell I'd say it was pasta night! My mother is a professional veterinarian but, she could be a pro chef with all the French cooking classes she took, we are pampered!

As I come downstairs I see that we are having homemade angel hair with fresh tomatoes and basil, rosemary, and oregano; like I said we are spoiled with my mother's cooking skills. My dad starts digging in as soon as the bowl hits the table while my mom swats his hand away saying he would burn himself. Ella, Nudge and I all dig in right after him and continuous moans can be heard throughout the meal because of the amazingness of my mother's pasta making skills. But, she saved the best for last her chocolate chip cookies are to die for! They literally melt in your mouth like butter, I am actually getting chastised my mom right now for trying to choke myself from stuff three cookies in my mouth at once.

After my family cleans up everything from dinner and I help with dishes we all go straight to our beds not looking forward to the 5:30 wake up time that has been set for school.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" My alarm clock rang out rousing me from my lovely sleep. Ugh, school. At least mom decided to make pancakes today! Remembering that, I jump out of bed and hurriedly throw on my navy blue crop top, while searching for my white jean shorts. When I found them I put them on along with some navy blue wedges with tan heels. As soon as I ran down stairs I smelt the freshly made chocolate chip pancakes! I already saw Ella and Nudge pigging out on the gourmet breakfast, only leaving crumbs for me.

"Ella, Nudge you know how much I love this breakfast!" I complained, grabbing some of what was left off their plates. I grumpily sat down and started shoving food into my mouth.

"Not our fault you woke up late or move as fast as a sloth." Ella said, with a 'duh' tone. They are too logical for my own good sometimes, but I love them anyway. Don't ask me why because I just don't know!

"Girls lets go, you don't want to be late for you first day in South Mountain High!" My mom yells at us, ushering us quickly out the door and into her silver Ford escape. As she is barreling down the street everyone is staring at us. Oh right, we live ten blocks away from the school; oops. When we pulled up to the main doors, everyone –and I do mean everyone- was staring at us. We just asked a boy with blond hair to gives us directions to the office. Nudge would usually engage him in a long conversation but, he was staring at us a little oddly.

When we walk in the secretary gets all our schedules and she hands us a map of the school. As soon as we walk out we instantly compare schedules, I have P.E. with Nudge and chemistry with Ella. I'm a little disappointed that we don't share a lot but, we all have lunch together so I'm pretty happy overall. My locker is number 291 and I search for it, when we all spilt up to find our lockers and our first classes.

When I find my locker there are a group of girls standing in front of it. A red haired girl and what looks like her sister, and a blonde girl.

"Excuse me; can I get to my locker please?" I ask in the politest way I can. You would think she would say yes right? Because that's what normal people do. But, NO she turns around and sneers at me.

"Excuse me. But, I can stand wherever I please, without little filthy new girls ruining it. So go run along to your mommy." Her idiot friends laugh and I stand there with my mouth hanging open before I realize something.

"Tu as excusé" I say, hoping she doesn't know French. It's always funnier when they don't know they are getting sassed.

"What did you just say to me?" She says. I practically feel her breathing fire. And onion bagl; someone didn't brush their teeth this morning.

"Tu as m'entendu" I reply with a smirk and laugh at the look on her face as she tries to comprehend what I just said.

"Stop talking like an idiot, and tell me what you're really saying" She screeches across the hall way where everyone stops to listen in on our little fight.

"Well if you insist I will tell you" I step up to her ear. "But you might want to call off your little posse" I say imitating her and with an underlying warning.

Oh this is going to be fun.

**Hey! I have decided to also do a No Wings story, along with my other one. This idea has been in my head for a while and I have finally decided to post it so here it is and I hope you liked it!**

**Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Previously on Me, Myself, and I:**

"_What did you just say to me?" She says. I practically feel her breathing fire. And onion bagel; someone didn't brush their teeth this morning._

_"Tu m'as entendu" I reply with a smirk and laugh at the look on her face as she tries to comprehend what I just said. _

"_Stop talking like an idiot, and tell me what you're really saying" She screeches across the hall way where everyone stops to listen in on our little fight._

"_Well if you insist I will tell you" I step up to her ear. "But you might want to call off your little posse" I say imitating her and with an underlying warning._

_Oh this is going to be fun._

**MAX POV**

By this time a crowd of students has surrounded us wanting to see the new girl try and sass the popular female dog of the school. Like I said, this was going to be fun (if you're me)!

"I highly doubt you can insult me, I mean look at you; trying to be sassy and cool, you're pathetic" She sneered at me. Does that make sense to anyone? Because I seriously don't know how she got on the top of this high school food chain with that, I mean I just had an internal face palm and I'm pretty sure most of the crowd did an external one.

"And I always thought it was the blondes that were slutty and idiotic but I guess that title goes to you." I say with a completely nonchalant look on my face. **(A/N: I am actually blonde myself so don't worry, I didn't mean it offensively!) **"And, BTW" I said in a nasally voice imitating her. "I said 'you are excused' and 'you heard me'" I added the little sassy head swivel people do, for emphasis and with that I left but, not before adding one more thing, "Tu devras commencer à étudier le Français, tu vas avoir en besoin." And with a smirk on my face I marched down the hall. Then I realized I never opened my locker.

Stupid Girls.

**Nudge POV **

As I walked through the hallways I felt really out of place. In France, our fashion is about 1 to 2 years ahead of America's, so everyone is looking at me like 'where did you get those clothes?'. I see Max walk out from a hall way with a frustrated look on her face.

"Max, what's wrong?" I ask, Max was always the one to be very witty, and I was worried that she like got in trouble or something. She used to snap at all the teachers and students back in France, except for her friends of course. That landed her in the principal's office so many times, I didn't help that the female dog of the school happened to be the principal's daughter. I shuddered involuntarily, boy am I glad to be out of there.

"Stupid air heads wouldn't move so I could get to my locker! But, I did sass them in front of the whole school so; they probably won't come near my locker anytime soon." Max finished with a smile on her face. Then I remembered!

"Max, what is your homeroom?" I asked excitedly, I was always really shy in school and preferred to know someone who was in my class.

Max pulled out her schedule and looked up the homeroom class, "I have Mr. Law for homeroom and Mrs. Bauman for chemistry first period. What about you?" She looked at me expectantly as I glanced down at my own schedule.

"Um… I have Ms. Taylor for homeroom and Mr. Law for Japanese." I said. I was really excited about taking Japanese this year! I loved the culture of Japan and I have thought about studying abroad there in college!

Max looked a little puzzled but, quickly dismissed it with a "darn" and waved goodbye, walking off to chemistry. After she left my uneasiness returned, as I made my way down the hallway room 108 is supposedly down, I ran into the blond boy from this morning. "Excuse me; do you know where room is 108?" Wow that sounded a little awkward I need to brush up on my English soon. The guy seemed to think so too, but quickly deciphered my ruff English and told me to follow him since that was his homeroom as well.

"I'm Zephyr but, you can call me Gazzy" He said, winking at me. I felt my cheeks flush, wow someone's actually flirting with me at it hasn't even been an hour! Excusez-moi pendant Je meurs et vais au ciel. **(A/N: Excuse me while I die and go to heaven) **

"Hi Gazzy, I'm Nudge" I tell him timidly, stupid boys. He laughs and hugs me… I think I'm going to die of embarrassment.

"Talk louder, people will be able to understand you and like you a lot more." He winks at me again. I get the feeling he's playing with me, because he seems to be the type girls (like me) would fall all over. But, I swear he's not going to get anywhere with that, I may look timid but you do NOT want to cross me or my family. This time I don't blush, I just keep following him with a blank expression on my face. He frowns at me but doesn't say anything.

Soon, we arrive at room 108 after the longest walk I have ever taken in my life. As we walk in people start whispering amongst themselves, "I'm guessing you're not one to walk the new girl to class every day." I say with confidence. I don't not have any confidence but, it just takes me a few minutes (like an hour) to warm up to people. I walked over to Ms. Taylor as Gazzy went to sit down, "I'm Nudge Ride" I said as I handed her my schedule. She glanced at it and then at what appeared to be a seating chart.

"Ms. Ride you'll be sitting next to Mr. Smith; Mr. Smith, raise your hand." Gazzy raised his hand and all the girls that had somehow encompassed him, moved away while glaring at me. I don't know why they were so irritated it's not like I wanted to sit next Mr. Player in the first place. I quietly put my stuff down, and turned to look out the window and daydream as Ms. Taylor went through the attendance. Gazzy kept nudging me but, after a while of me ignoring him and his failed efforts to talk to me, he turned back to the girls that were again crowding around him. I guess the deemed me a non-threat because they weren't even looking at me anymore.

Homeroom sucks.

**Hey, I wanted to build my characters more and as you read I chose Nudge, Max will be the next chapter and Ella after that. For most of the story, though, it will be Maxis point of view, but I wanted to show the progression of Nazzy, not much has happened so far but, the Ride sisters are going to change things up a bit. **

**P.S. I am really sorry about not updating but I didn't really have an idea but, now I do so if I don't update by next week you can hate me.**

**Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**MAX POV**

I'm so glad that the little encounter before class made it to the ENTIRE school during the span of 10 minutes. I hope you caught my sarcasm, because there was a crap load of it.

I don't know if you picked up on this yet but, I like to stay as far away from the gossip wheel as humanly possible. Someone always comes up on the losing end *cough me cough*, unfortunately I also tend to piss off the head gossipers/ female dogs, so it doesn't really work out… like ever.

How did I know this?

As soon as I set foot in Mr. Law's homeroom class everyone was staring at me. Some were rolling their eyes saying "I bet she thinks she's sooo awesome." To which I reply (silently in my head) **Fudge You! **Others (read: The trio and their minions) were glaring at me. Fabulous! First, I'm the center of gossip in my first hour of school and now the very people I pissed off earlier today are the first people I get to see… Every. Single. Day. Life's fudging amazing.

So as I walk across the room to the teacher's desk, a bunch of guys start high-fiving me… one looks pretty familiar. But, I'm too distracted at the moment to think about anything but which one of these undesirable classmates I have to sit by for the rest of the year.

"Maximum Ride?" the teacher -Mr. Law – asked.

"That's me" I say reluctantly. I sooo don't want to be here right now.

"You will be sitting next to Dylan Hans." He informs me. I immediately see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed surfer dude raise his hand and shoot me an award winning smile. I walk over there as he clears off his desk (read: shoves the girls off the desk that were practically molesting him with their hands). Great… I get to sit next to a player who thinks he can 'tap' anyone he looks at.

I sit down and turn to look out the window. Maybe one good thing will come out of this morning; he will know not to talk to me! Yeah… no such luck there.

"Hey baby, I'm Dylan a.k.a. the one you've been waiting for." He say turning to me. I had started thinking of witty comebacks ever since I knew who he was; but I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, this guy was hilarious.

Other guys started laughing too, and pretty soon even Mr. Law was laughing his head off. Dylan was turning redder and redder by the second. The only people who weren't laughing were the airheads who rushed to his sides glaring at everyone who was laughing. A blonde girl –the one from this morning- stood up on a table.

"Everyone quiet down!" She screeched. Everyone looked at her, rolled their eyes and went back to laughing; this time at her. "I am Angel Thompson and I will not stand for this!" she yelled. People just laughed harder. I wondered how she even became top dog in this school with her blond bimbo like qualities. I shook my head in disappointment… some people just have no brain.

I called out "You're the only one standing for it!" which was true everyone else, including Mr. Law – who was quickly becoming my favorite teacher- was sitting down and laughing their butts off at both Dylan's cheesiness and Angel's pathetic-ness.

"Alright everyone quiet down please! Angel get off the desk and sit back in your seat. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves, and keep it PG of course" Mr. Law said all of this in a calm laid back way that commanded authority. And I only thought that was possible in the movies. And that's how the rest of the class went, I'm so proud of myself making enemies; at least mom can't say I didn't do anything good, I got to know people… and decided that I didn't like them.

**ELLA POV**

I entered my classroom with a smile on my face. No one was there yet which made me sigh in relief. It's so hard to be the new kid in school especially in a town like this where there is only one high school, two middle schools, and 4 elementary schools.

"Hello you must be Ella" An older woman with silver gray hair says.

"Yes that is me." I reply shyly. "Am I too early?" I ask, curious as to why no one else is here yet.

"Oh no! You're absolutely on time! Everyone else is just always so eager to talk to their friends up until the last minute." She explains. "It doesn't bother me though, I remember when I was just like them… well enough with that, let's see where you'll be sitting today!" She exclaims as she goes to her desk to retrieve what I assume to be a seating chart.

"Hmm oh you'll be sitting with Ignacio for the year. I'll have to warn you though, he's a trouble maker; always making those bombs." She tells me with a frustrated but fond expression on her face. I like her already; I mean she is like a sweet old lady/ grandma figure!

The bell rings, signaling the start of the period, and that's when everyone starts to file in to the class. While simultaneously staring at me. Can anybody say AWKWARD? Wow I am beginning to sound like Max; she's always been the sarcastic one. All of a sudden someone sits down next to me. But when I look at his face and it's full of disappointment. I can feel tears well up in my eyes… my first day and someone already doesn't like me.

I turn to face the front where Mrs. Halt is leading a discussion on the current world events. When we're done, she tells us that we can go back to talking with our friends. I look out the window and see a bird sitting on a branch chirping at me. I guess something is happy about me… I take a chance and look at my seat partner "Ignacio" what kind of name is that anyway?

"What kind of name is Ignacio?" I cover my mouth in embarrassment; I did not mean to ask that question. To my surprise he laughs.

"The kind that comes from crazy parents and a teacher who doesn't believe in nicknames" he says with a smile on his face. "I am Ignacio!" He says like he's superman or something. I think I'm going to like him, he seems dorky. Then he whispers in my ear "but you can call me Iggy". Then the bell rings signaling the start of a very long day.

**A/N: Hiiiiiiii sorry I have been gone for so long I just get in good writing moods and bad writing mood. And I thought you deserved better than bad forced writing so I didn't update. But anyway most of the story will be around Max's point of view, but I wanted to develop the characters a little more first!**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
